Blue Skies
by Heizeru Robatsu Hime
Summary: <html><head></head>The island was at peace. The sky and sea were especially beautiful and the tribe was quiet for once. Ralph decided to enjoy it even if he was being hunted for. JackxRalph</html>


**Blue Skies, a Lord of the Flies fanfiction**  
><strong>Summary: The island was at peace. The sky and sea were especially beautiful and the tribe was quiet for once. Ralph decided to enjoy it even if he was being hunted for. JackxRalph<strong>  
><strong>Author: Heizeru Robatsu Hime<strong>  
><strong>Written: April 9 - April 25 on my iPod<strong>  
><strong>Beta: My dad on April 26<strong>  
><strong>Inspiration: I was texting my orchestra stand-partner when she suddenly mentioned LotF fanfiction. My mind shot back to when I ventured into the JackxRalph fandom in the beginning of 8th grade last year. While this happened, I was reminded of Star Trek: Nemesis for some reason. In that movie, Lieutenant Commander Data sings Irving Berlin's "Blue Skies" to Will and Deanna on their wedding day. I decided to incorporate it into a JackxRalph fanfic, seeing as Jack *is a choirboy. ^^<strong>

-

It was one of those days during which the island actually looked beautiful. The sky was cloud-less, the sea crystalline blue, and the waves decided to be more relaxing than oppressive. Ralph loved these rare days. He felt at peace during these rare days-despite the horrors that took place on this island. The horrors. The crimes. The murder. Ralph scowled and spat at the sand he sat on. Jack and his tribe. The very reason they haven't been rescued yet.

But he wasn't about to let that bother him. Today was a wonderful day not to be wasted. Ralph reclined into the sand. The sand would've burned his bare back but he was now accustomed to it. His thoughts shot back to his family back in England. His mother.

Ralph's mother was a singer. She sang jazz, folk, classical, anything really. There wasn't anything his mother couldn't sing.

The fair-haired boy closed his eyes in pleasure. His mother's voice played in his head and he sang along very slowly so that he could savor this moment.

"Blue skies...  
>Smilin' at me..."<p>

Ralph didn't notice Jack standing above him until another voice joined his, expertly harmonizing.

"Nothing but...  
>Blue skies...<br>Do I see..."

The light-haired boy opened his eyes in shock and sat up. "Jack? What the bloody hell're you-"

He was cut off by Jack's finger.

"Never saw the sun...  
>Shining so bright...<br>Never saw things...  
>Going so right..."<p>

As Jack sang the verse at an exaggerated adagio, Ralph studied the red-head's face.

For once, no war paint tainted Jack's face. His defined features were complimented by the sun blanketing the two boys in glorious sunlight. His blue eyes shined more beautifully than the sea. It was all rather...handsome. Ralph was stunned by Jack's honey-smooth tenor voice.

Jack lifted his finger experimentally and Ralph joined his singing.

"Noticing the days...  
>Hurrying by...<br>When you're in love...  
>My how they fly..."<p>

Ralph also didn't notice that Jack had slid forward to a very small and uncomfortable distance. Their faces were just a centimetre apart. Ralph's eyes widened. He crawled backwards and away from the hunter, suddenly frightened.

"Ever heard of personal space, Jack?" Ralph asked as casually as possible. For some reason, he felt guilty about moving away.

Jack smirked. "No, not particularly." There was a strange gleam in his eyes that Ralph couldn't quite identify. Jack leaned forward to return them to their original distance. "You have such a wonderful voice. Have you ever taken lessons?"

Ralph shook his head, still adjusting to the uncomfortable distance.

"That's a pity." Jack remarked as he surveyed the younger boy through half-lidded eyes.

Ralph suddenly realized that he was salivating. He swallowed, afraid it would sneak its way out of his lips. "M-My mum's a singer." He stammered out.

"That makes a lot of sense," Jack said approvingly. He paused with a sly look donning his face. "You know...we sound fantastic together." He moved in closer. His lips were tantalizingly close to the other boy's.

Ralph's insides seemed to melt at the sensation of Jack's warm breath on his lips. "Really?" He asked, playing along.

"Really," With that, he closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was merely a small peck. Even so, it was enough to send Ralph's head spinning and his heart beating at a rapid pace.

"Jack-"

The other boy moved backwards apologetically. It was very unlike him to second think things. Somehow, this was something he wanted to hold on to, to not mess up.

"Ralph, I...I don't...I want you to know that...erm..." The hunter found himself unable to form an intelligible sentence at all. He closed his eyes and sighed. Jack decided to go out on a limb.

"I love you...?" His words stumbled on themselves but still had the same effect on Ralph, whose jaw nearly dropped to the sand below them. Jack noticed and suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry! I...I shouldn't've said that. I just..." He buried his face in his hands, quietly reprimanding himself. 'Now he probably thinks me batty. What bloke knows if he loves anyone by twelve? Still...'.

Ralph crawled to Jack's side reassuringly. It was uncomfortable seeing Jack this unsure of himself. "Jack,"

The redheaded boy looked up, obvious fear of rejection in his desperate blue eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Ralph asked in genuine curiosity. No one had ever offered him their friendship back in England, let alone love. Simon and Piggy were his first friends. That's why they were so hard to lose. And now, Jack-oh, Jack...

Speaking of the devil, the hunter looked out at the sea that matched his eyes. His struggle for 'the right words' was evident in his furrowed brow. "I-it...it just felt r-right."

The stuttered words crashed upon Ralph like waves to a shore. He remained silent.

"I told the rest of the hunters to stop searching for you. They almost found you. They would have killed you."

"I thought you wanted me dead."

Jack turned his head so the back faced his companion. "I don't know what I'd do with you dead. You held this tribe together. They're so hard to organise. You were like the thread that kept us together. You are my only source of sanity."

"Jack..." Ralph suddenly felt pity for the boy seated next to him.

The said boy closed his eyes in simple pleasure. "Ralph, say my name again?"

"Why?"

Jack frowned. "No one else calls me by it anymore."

Ralph bit his lip, unsure if he should comply. Jack faced him with pleading eyes. "What does everyone else call you?"

"Chief," The boy rested his head on his arms that folded over his knees as he looked out to the ocean again. His blue eyes narrowed. "I've grown to hate it."

It was Ralph's turn to frown. "I thought that's what you wanted to be from the start."

Jack shrugged. "Even so, when you were chief, everyone still called you Ralph. You were 'Chief Ralph' and I'm just 'chief'. It's-it's not the same. It's like you were really someone everyone looked up to and respected. I'm just someone they answer to because they don't want to end up like Piggy or Simon."

Ralph winced at the memory. "Jack," He said once he shook off the pain and offered his companion a small smile. 'He's still human.' He thought, temorarily pardoning Jack's sins.

Jack turned and smiled back. "Thank you," He moved his hands to his sides so he could lean on them. He felt Ralph's left hand under his. The two boys stared at the two hands momentarily. Ralph flushed as Jack just let out a small, semi-sure laugh.

The two boys leaned forward slowly, eyelids sliding down. They met in a simple kiss.

The entire world disappeared. They were both sitting in each other's presence, enjoying the sheer delight that came with it. There was no island, no tribe, no littleuns, no past or future. There was only Jack and Ralph and pure bliss.

Ralph placed his spare hand upon Jack's cheek. Their lips moved against each other but never did either of them ventured past those lips.

They broke apart, suddenly in need for oxygen. Jack's hand shot up to reach Ralph's face, as if he wasn't sure if he was real. He giggled at the burning blush on Ralph's cheeks. Ralph huffed stubbornly.

'Shut up,' His chestnut eyes said, pulling Jack in for another kiss.

-

**I feel like I should have incorporated the song into the end or just ended it differently. But, I didn't want to write a really bad ending and have to stick to it. This was also written with a time limit. I had to finish this by 23:59 April 25 and I did! Right on the dot which was awesome. While writing this, I really wanted to take a more innocent approach to this pairing even if I was very much entertained by the M-rated fics pertaining to these two. I'm a hopeless romantic [dear Primrose, who isn't?] and I haven't even had my first kiss yet so kisses have some weight with me. I was also craving cuteness which I didn't seem to find in this fandom. I guess murderous boys aren't seen to have very much romantic capacities but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed my little dose of sugar. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
